We Meet Again
by PokemonContestshipping2
Summary: Red and Blue/Leaf knew each other for a long time. But then never saw each other again. Blue/Leaf wishes everyday to meet Red again and tell him that she loves him. Will they ever see each other again and tell each other how they feel?


**We Meet Again**

**This is a gift for BlueViolet7. It's ****was**** her birthday but I had a lot of things to do! Hehe. And this is another present for her! Happy pass birthday Blue! Hope you like this! ;)**

This story begins at the johto region in Ecruteak City. There was a big school called Rose Petal High School.It was a boring day at school. Nothing new was at school. And I mean NOTHING! But that doesn't mean it can change right? A girl name Blue was an A star student! She was friends with Yellow, Green, Platinum, Diamond, Black, White, Sapphire, Ruby, Wally, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Emerald, Pearl and Red! All of friends are in the same school as she is but not Red. Red and Blue always hang out when they we're little. Blue fell in love with Red out of these years but never told him. But after the years went by Red got stronger and stronger with his training. Red was so busy battling trainers and training that he doesn't have the time to hang out with Blue. Then one day Red and Blue never saw each other again. Blue wishes that one day they could see each other again.

**At lunch**

Blue was sitting at a table with her friends. She thinks of Red so much! But that means she really misses him.

"Hey Blue? Are you ok?" Yellow asked softly.

"Are you thinking of Red again?" Platinum said with a smirk on her face.

"If you are why not just call him?" Sapphire said.

"Well first of all Yes I am thinking of him and second if I do call him he just won't answer..." Blue said with a sad look.

"Why can't you see him?" Green asked knocking on Blue's Head.

"Stop knocking my head! And I don't know where he is.." Blue said getting up from her chair. "I'm going to the school garden." She said walking away from her friends.

"Poor Blue." Yellow said sadly.

"I can't believe that she just gave up like that." Ruby said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Well we know that she loves him." White said.

"We have to do something!" Sapphire said getting up from her chair.

"Let's not done anything. I don't want to stand in Blue's way." Ruby said sweatdropping.

"I guess your right." Sapphire said as she sat back down.

**Blue's Pov**

I was at the school garden and was sitting on a bench. I just get forget Red! I can't even stop thinking about him! I just love him too much. I then heard the bell ring which was a sign for class.

"Someday and I mean someday will see each other again." I whispered to my self. I got up and walked then saw a to class.

**Red's Pov**

I was walking around at the johto region in Ecruteak City. I then saw school. I thought to check it out. While I was looking around the school from the outside since there was a black gate I found my self looking at a garden.

'I didn't know this school has a garden.' I thought.

I then found a girl with brown hair sitting on a bench. She looks so familiar!

'Is..is that Blue?' I thought in shock.

All I did is stare at the girl. But then the school bell rang and the girl went inside.

"It has to be Blue!" I said to myself.

The way if I want to know if it's really Blue I have to find a place where we can meet. I walked away from the school and went to the park.

"Blue does go to the park after school all the time so maybe I will see her." I said to my self again as I put a small smile on my face.

**Normal Pov**

School ended and The Gang we're saying their goodbye. Everyone went home but Blue went to park. She always go to the park to get her mind off of things. She finally arrived at the park. She sat on a swing set and kept thinking that someday Red and her will meet again. Red was leaning on a tree waiting if the girl will come. He looked over on his right side and saw behide the same girl sitting on the swing set.

'She does look familar!' Red thought. He then started to walk towards her but then stop when he heard her speak.

"Oh Red. Where are you? I miss you so much. I never even got a chance to say.." Blue started then a tear rolled down her cheek. "..If only you we're here." She said as she started to cry harder.

"I am here." A voice behide Blue.

Blue turned around and was very surprise. It was.

"Red.." Blue whispered.

"Blue..I'm so sorry for leaving...I'm so sorry." Red said as he walk closer to Blue. And all blue did is just sit there in shock.

"Blue? Are you ok?" Red asked as he wave his hand infront of her face.

Blue snap out and looked at Red's ruby eyes and said, "You're here.."

"Yes Blue I'm here. I've miss you so much." Red said whipping her tears away. Blue smiled as after he did that. "Now since I'm here talking to you..I have something that I have to tell you." Red said grabbing her hands.

Blue blushed. 'What..What is he doing?' She thought.

"Blue..Ever since I saw you...You we're just a friend. But now after all these years I now know my true feelings for you." Red said looking at her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you Blue..I love you so much! That's why I came back. I wanted to tell you that ever since. And when I left I saw in your eye that you were really heartbroken." Red said taking of his hand and resting it on one side of her cheek.

Blue was shock about what she just heard. She was also so happy. She wanted to say She loves him too but just to make sure.

"Are you sure? This isn't a joke?" Blue said as she started to tear up.

"Yes Blue. I love you. I love you with all my heart." Red said putting a small smile on his face.

"I...love..you..too Red. I really wanted to tell you that but I was scared that you might not feel the same way. Also I thought you we're in love with yellow." Blue said looking away from his face.

"What? Me in love with Yellow? Me and Yellow are just close friends. And she already knows that I love you." Red said still having that small smile.

Blue turned back facing Red. She now knows that he loves her. Red lean in and slowly started to close his eye. Blue did the same. Then their soft lips finally touch. It was like magic. Blue has been wishing to see him again so much. Red has been also wishing for that too. They both dream about each other. They both think about each other. They both love each other. After a few minutes they broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you Blue." Red said smiling

"I love you too Red." Blue said smiling back.

After saying that they kissed again.

**Yeah! I'm done! And wow that only took one day to finish it..Anyways Happy pass birthday Blue! And the people that reads my stories go and search up BlueViolet7 and read one of her stories! :)**

**Happy Pass birthday hope you like this Blue! Your the best friend ever! :D**


End file.
